


evening persuasions

by lock_hart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lock_hart/pseuds/lock_hart
Summary: they’re just having a good time...
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	evening persuasions

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write them being sensual with one another. I typically don’t capitalize, when I’m rping, so I apologize I’ll probably go in and adjust it later! I’m just getting back into writing fic styles! Please enjoy! I will, probably write more of them ...

he moves carefully, tossing pillows firmly across the room until he’s got more space on the plush bed atop her. She’s laughing, still slightly tired, but he leans into her, not quite throwing a leg over her yet. “You’re being ridiculous so late.” She hums, hands moving up his chest and into his hair. “My love what are you after.” 

“You.” He thinks suddenly, panic settled slightly before he laughs and says “definitely you.” Again, this time with more confidence despite his flustered cheeks. She laughs harder this time, adjusting herself with a soft exhale as he slides into place. “ did you sleep at all?” She asks biting her lip to stifle a sound as his hands move over her breast, the other slipped to press against her back, keeping him upright.

“A little, mostly just held you. When did we get so many pillows?” He asks, shifting the lining of her gown to the breast his hand has been carefully massaging and rubbing. She inhales and holds her breath a moment, watching him sink down to bare skin. He keeps his gaze on hers as long as he can, feeling her grip tighten in his hair, the other hand gripping to his shoulder. 

He elicits soft moans from her, watching her relax herself into his touch. She’s warm and glowing softly, chest rising and falling a bit faster as his tongue moves over her skin, as he continues to tease her nipple. When he moves the cold air settles and sends chills across her skin and he continues to sink down further until he’s at her hips. “Micah.” She whispers softly, hand upon his cheek. “You’re being awfully persuasive.” But angella smiles, lifting her hips to help him remove the thin lace around her. “I have been known to be very charming.” He winks before placing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

He kisses and bites down to the inside of her thigh, never quite where she wants, but everywhere to make her lose her mind. she moans impatiently, fingers pushing back his hair from his face as he sinks down between her legs properly. Once he’s tired of her tugging at his hair. She can’t think straight for a moment, his mouth is a welcomed, and wet warmth. 

She’s fully aroused between images he’s creating and the places on her body he bites and kisses. even after all this time he knows exactly where to kiss, where to just let his breath linger on her skin, how to grip her hips and drag her closer to his mouth when she begins to squirm. He’s intentionally teasing, taking his time watching her unravel and enjoy herself. 

“Micah—“ she moans, hands both flat on his back, as his tongue moves over her clit. It’s slow and drawn out before tongue is down into her. Her eyes flutter closed with his motions, the slight scrape of teeth. when he presses his fingers into her, she all but comes undone, nails dig in, and she moans as he moves back to lean above her. His mouth is on her other breast, still slightly covered by silk. she wants to kiss him and she’s trying pulling at him to come to her. 

The rythmn he’s set, he always sets at first, is just enough to wrap her up in him but he adjusts to what she wants quickly. letting his thumb rest up against her clit so she can writhe and grind into his fingers. “More?” He asks her, when he feels her muscles tightening, when her pitch heightens and she’s desperate for his lips and neck again. she knows what he’s asking and she doesnt hesitate to hoarsely reply “yes, “ whining at the suddenly absence of his touch, but he presses his mouth to hers, and they are kisses and teeth and carefully placed “ I love you” ‘s as he sinks with his own moan, watching her slide her legs apart further, only to hook them around his waist. She’s mostly leg, he thinks, moving a hand to hook under her knee for when she eventually gives out. 

He thrusts into her slow and steady, her hand on the back of his neck and the other on the arm keeping her leg in place. They’re hooked to each other, pace picking up between moans and kisses.

She moves with him, whimpering and pleading him for more, more stimulation more touch. She loves how he makes her feel. he covers her in compliments and praises, until she’s huffing at him and laughing softly, they flirt in goofy phrases about what they’re doing after, what they’re doing right now. He teases her when she moans a certain way, one that he knows means she’s really enjoying how she feels. they’re covered in sweat, chests heaving and breath in small puffs as they flip so she’s on top of him.

he does prefer this view, it’s how he knows she’s almost at the end of her stamina. Angella continues to grind down, pushing herself down when he thrusts up, bringing his hands to her hips until she’s not satisfied with them there. 

She whines and moans, temple leaning against his, their hands are intertwined and she cries out, his name uttered against his own lips until he’s drained everything from her. He doesn’t let her collapse, they shift again, laying on their sides as their lips connect again and she, grips to his arm. Eyes rolling back as he thrusts again and again and again, waiting for her to give that sharp “oh micah—“ and he’s got her on the edge of another climax, rolling in her own waves of pleasure until her thighs are shaking and her body is languid. 

He finishes with pride of undoing her like this. Her leg thrown over him, arms wrapped around one another as she loosely places kisses all over his neck and face. Wherever she can reach, and he laughs, with a soft “Angie.. Angie. “ before he can kiss her back finally. She is so soft and tussled, usually so composed and stiff. But in his arms she is relaxed and heady with their workout. “bath?” She asks after a while of them just sitting there letting their breathing settle, and he shifts her off of him carefully, kissing her forehead as he does so. “I think that would be a lovely way to continue this evening..”


End file.
